


別去想大象

by Katherinep



Series: 天能Tenet系列・A-side [1]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Just Friends, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherinep/pseuds/Katherinep
Summary: 艾佛斯訓練一位新人。其實是故人。
Series: 天能Tenet系列・A-side [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929742
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	別去想大象

剛加入組織的新人在親身體驗到詭異的逆行以前，通常會對逆行的細節有無止盡的好奇，還會問出在他們這些老鳥聽來很滑稽的問題，眼前這一位也不例外。通常艾佛斯都會很正經地回答問題，但這次狀況特殊。因為某些回憶作祟的關係，他按捺不住捉弄對方的慾望。

所以，當這個新人一問：「進入逆行狀態的人⋯⋯呃，那個，人體代謝，也會跟著逆轉嗎？」艾佛斯馬上就回答：「會啊。所以你想想，吃喝拉撒這些事會變得多麻煩。起初可能會覺得有點噁心，但習慣了就好。建議你先別想像那是什麼畫面。」

當然，在那一瞬間這可憐的新人就開始想像了，想得一臉震驚，臉色發白。

艾佛斯在心裡大笑，臉上卻皺起眉頭，還語帶責備：「我不是叫你不要想像嗎？」

「⋯⋯我⋯⋯可是⋯⋯特別要我『別去想大象』，結果我當然會想到大象啊！」他急躁起來居然還會臉紅，也太可愛了吧，以前怎麼沒發現呢？

艾佛斯終於容許自己露出一點微笑：「好啦，我開玩笑的。」

菜鳥愣住了，還有點反應不來，所以他耐心地多講兩句：「逆行的時候只是我們跟世界逆流，我們自己身體的代謝活動，還是繼續往我們的『前面』進行。吃喝拉撒不會倒過來啦。」

菜鳥臉變得更紅。就想看看他會不會惱羞成怒，艾佛斯刻意更得寸進尺：「我還以為物理碩士該知道這種事？」

沒想到他紅著臉笑了。「不，我們分工很細的，我只研究量子尺度的事，一般人體尺寸太大，不屬於我的研究範圍。」

心理素質不錯嘛，還能把玩笑開回來，更了不起的是他馬上問了下一個稍微有點意義的問題：「所以說在逆行時，我們會繼續變老？」

「對。不過我們每次出任務的時間都不長，所以不會有太大影響。」

「但累積起來以後呢？」

「你說呢？」艾佛斯挑了一下眉毛。

「所以你現在『真正』的年齡是幾歲？」

「什麼？這不重要。」艾佛斯正想把問題搪塞過去，那年輕人馬上認真打斷：「不，這當然重要，要是你們派我在同一段時間線上來回出任務三十年，等我要退休了卻說：『不，技術上來說你現在才入伍一年喔，我不給你退休金。』那我該怎麼辦？」

艾佛斯應該要大笑的——但回憶再度作祟，讓他一時笑不出來。他深吸一口氣，然後說道：「不會發生這種事的。我們有清楚的執勤時間紀錄，會按紀錄算薪水、獎金、假期與退休金。」

只是艾佛斯知道，眼前這個年輕人拿不到退休金的。此事已然註定。而從他現在的年齡來估算，他們肯定非常狠心，讓他在時間線上來回跑了很多年，所以在過去，艾佛斯最後一次見到他的時候，他居然看起來跟艾佛斯年齡相仿了。他們是不是應該趁著他還在的時候，就把他身後的撫卹金分攤一下，按月先發給他？反正他沒有家屬，這樣不是比較公平嗎？

但後勤與制度不是艾佛斯該想的事。而且，作為一個同樣在時間線上來來去去的人，他早就理解到，死亡真的不重要，那只不過是每個人都要通過的一個點而已。有意義的是現在，還有在此刻跟你分享同一個世界的人。

「尼爾，年紀輕輕，不要只想著退休金啦。」艾佛斯說著，使勁拍了一下菜鳥有點鬆軟的手臂。


End file.
